Benny Coppens
'Algemene Informatie' Benny Coppens is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 30 oktober 2012 vertolkt wordt door Roel Vanderstukken. 'Liefdesleven en Familie' Benny is de jongste uit een gezin met drie kinderen: allemaal jongens. Wat Benny het liefst doet is vrouwen charmeren en hij ziet er dan ook graag goed uit. Benny en Liesbeth Pauwels leerden elkaar kennen op de middelbare school. Liesbeth had een relatie met Hans Deschutter, de beste vriend van Benny, maar hij slaagde erin om Liesbeth van hem af te snoepen. Op haar 17de werd Liesbeth voor het eerst zwanger en beviel van Stefanie Coppens. Twee jaar later kreeg ze samen met Benny een zoon: Arno Coppens. Het koppel stapt in het huwelijksbootje en ze nemen hun intrek bij Patrick Pauwels. In 2014 vreest Liesbeth dat ze opnieuw zwanger is, omdat ze de pil vergat te nemen. Voor de zekerheid wil Liesbeth Benny zich laten steriliseren. Benny ziet dit idee helemaal niet zitten en geeft toe dat hij nog een derde kindje wil met Liesbeth. Uiteindelijk wordt ze opnieuw zwanger, maar krijgt te maken met een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap. Hierdoor moeten de dokters het vruchtje moeten wegnemen. Tijdens de ingreep ontdekken ze een gezwel dat het leven van Liesbeth en de baby in gevaar kan brengen. Liesbeth laat haar baarmoeder preventief verwijderen. Wanneer Liesbeth voor enkele maanden naar het Engelse Reading vertrekt, heeft Benny het zeer moeilijk. Hij mist zijn vrouw en zoekt troost bij Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee belanden samen in bed na een avondje uit. 'Beroepsleven' Hoewel Benny een diploma automechanica op zak heeft, heeft hij weinig ambitie op werkvlak. Benny was lange tijd werkzoekende. Om wat geld bij te verdienen, knapte hij hier en daar klusjes op, vaak in het zwart. Ook hielp Benny af en toe Patrick Pauwels in zijn atelier. Uiteindelijk kan de familie Benny overtuigen om vast werk te gaan zoeken. Hij schrijft zich in bij een interimkantoor, maar is niet tevreden met de werkjes die hij krijgt. Wanneer ze bij de VDB Holding een klusjesman zoeken, sollicteert Benny en krijgt hij de job. Daarnaast verzorgde hij een tijdje de publiciteit voor de Foodbar en springt hij af en toe in als verkoper wanneer er personeelstekort is. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 22= De botsing Benny maakt samen met zijn schoonvader zijn opwachting in de Jan en Alleman en hij geraakt aan de praat met cafébaas Jan Van den Bossche. Benny en Patrick vertellen dat ze een zaakje zijn gestart in het repareren van elektronische spullen. Jan toont hem meteen zijn broodrooster dat stuk is en Benny is in staat om deze meteen de repareren. De dagen daarna blijft Benny geregeld opduiken in de Jan en Alleman. Hij blijkt een klein alcoholprobleem te hebben. Wanneer Benny na een lange avond van pintjes drinken naar huis wil gaan, botst hij met zijn auto tegen de auto van Jan. De dag erna probeert Liesbeth om Jan te overtuigen alles te regelen zonder verzekering maar daar is Jan niet voor te vinden. Het is uiteindelijk Patrick die met de oplossing komt. Hij zegt dat Benny de auto van Jan volledig zal herstellen. Niet veel later vraagt Jan alweer een vriendendienst van Benny. Zijn koelkast is kapot en Benny gaat het repareren. De dag dat Benny aan de slag is, krijgt Jan plotseling controle van de arbeidsinspectie en Benny krijgt een boete voor zwartwerk. Hij beseft al snel dat hij de waarheid moet vertellen aan Liesbeth Pauwels en deze is helemaal niet tevreden met de boete. Het gaat van kwaad naar erger wanneer Benny voorstelt dat Liesbeth fulltime kan gaan werken om deze boete te betalen. Vervolgens krijgt Benny veel commentaar van zijn schoonvader, Patrick Pauwels, en er ontstaat ruzie binnen het gezin. Het is dankzij Liesbeth dat alle plooien toch weer glad gestreken worden. Liesbeth in het ziekenhuis Wanneer Liesbeth in het ziekenhuis belandt na een overval, is Benny enorm ongerust en hij gaat haar onmiddellijk bezoeken samen met Patrick. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Liesbeth geen blijvende letsels zal hebben maar ze zal toch enkele dagen in het ziekenhuis moeten blijven. Benny wil ervoor zorgen dat alle huishoudelijke taken overgaan naar Stefanie Coppens maar die ziet dat niet zitten. Benny probeert alle taken over te dragen aan zijn huisgenoten zodat hij zelfs niets moet doen. Het is vooral Arno Coppens die geweldig geïrriteerd is door zijn gedrag. Ondertussen probeert Benny te verzekeren aan Liesbeth dat alles goed gaat thuis. Het gaat van kwaad naar erger binnen het huishouden maar uiteindelijk krijgen ze hulp van Rita Van den Bossche die Patrick uit de nood wil helpen. Benny profiteert hier natuurlijk van en laat Rita alle klusjes opknappen in het huishouden. Zoon Arno vindt het gedrag van zijn vader onuitstaanbaar en vertelt alles aan zijn moeder. Liesbeth wil de touwtjes terug in handen nemen en vraagt aan Victor Praet om het ziekenhuis te verlaten. Na de thuiskomst van Liesbeth, werd er door haar besloten dat Rita niet meer moet komen helpen in het huishouden. Liesbeth is nog steeds niet helemaal genezen dus heel het gezin zal opnieuw zijn handen uit de mouwen moeten steken. Benny probeert zoals altijd ervan af te geraken met excuses. Benny versus Hans Na Liesbeths herstel, heeft Stefanie een nieuwe vriend, Hans Deschutter. Hij blijkt een moeilijk verleden te hebben met haar ouders. Hans heeft namelijk dezelfde leeftijd als Benny en was vroeger verliefd op Liesbeth. Benny is dan ook tegen de relatie tussen Hans en zijn dochter. Door zijn koppigheid vertrekt Stefanie. Benny heeft al snel spijt en beiden maken het weer goed. Al snel blijkt dat de relatie tussen Stefanie en Hans voorbij is. Klusjesman bij VDB Ook Arno wordt verliefd. Wanneer heel het gezin bijklust opdat Arno zo snel mogelijk naar Amerika kan gaan, is Benny de enige die niet helpt. Om zijn zoon dan toch te helpen, solliciteert hij voor de job als klusjesman de VdB Holding. Hij wordt aangenomen. Naast zijn job als klusjesman, speelt hij geregeld voor 'paspop' voor VDB Fashion. Omdat zijn vrouw Liesbeth hem in het oog wil houden als hij naar de knappe modellen zit te kijken, komt ook zij voor de VDB Holding werken in de Foodbar. Veronique stelt hem ook aan als mascotte voor de Foodbar. Hij moet in een wortelkostuum flyers uitdelen en reclame maken. De wielerwedstrijd Als Mathias Moelaert een wielerclubje opricht, doet Benny hier meteen aan mee. Tijdens het buurtfeest zal er ook een grote wielerkoers georganiseerd worden en Benny is er zeker van dat hij deze koers zal winnen. Hierdoor komt er veel druk op zijn schouders te staan vooral wanneer er bij weddenschappen vaak voor hem gekozen wordt. Tijdens de seizoensfinale zit Benny met een groot dilemma: gaat hij doping nemen om te kunnen winnen of niet? Het is dankzij Patrick dat Benny besluit om de doping in de vuilbak te smijten. Tijdens het buurtfeest zelf bewijst Benny dat hij ook zonder doping kan winnen wanneer hij als eerste over de streep komt. |-|Seizoen 23= Stoppen met roken Twee maanden later. Benny geniet nog altijd van zijn overwinning maar ondertussen gaat het gewone leven verder binnen de familie Pauwels. Arno Coppens heeft zich volledig op zijn herexamens gestort én op de aanmaak van een nieuwe website voor VDB Fashion. Benny en Liesbeth Pauwels willen niet dat Arno zich overwerkt maar zijn tegelijkertijd enorm trots op hun zoon wanneer hij erin slaagt om beide taken tot een goed einde te brengen. Wanneer Liesbeth in de Foodbar de hulp krijgt van Zjef De Mulder, zorgt dat onmiddellijk voor veel speculatie binnen de familie Pauwels. Terwijl Liesbeth hem probeert te koppelen met Stefanie Coppens, is Benny ervan overtuigd dat Zjef homo is. Stefanie denkt dan weer dat hij iets voelt voor Evy Hermans. Benny blijkt het bij het rechte eind te hebben wanneer Zjef aan Liesbeth vertelt dat hij homo is. Benny rookt al jarenlang niet meer maar tijdens een pauze op het werk wordt hij opnieuw in verleiding gebracht. Hij besluit toch nog eens te roken samen met een paar collega's maar Benny heeft er al snel spijt van. Het is voor hem dan ook zeer moeilijk om van de sigaret te blijven. Arno Coppens en de rest van de familie begint al snel door te hebben dat er iets aan de hand is. Arno probeert zijn vader terug op het goede pad te brengen maar dat is moeilijker dan verwacht. Het is uiteindelijk dankzij de overtuigingskracht van Liesbeth Pauwels dat Benny voorgoed kan stoppen. De burgerwacht Er zijn al een tijdje inbrekers aan het werk in en rond Mechelen en dat ontgaat Benny ook niet. Hij wil zich graag aansluiten bij de burgerwacht van Mathias Moelaert en Didier Spinel maar bedenkt zich al snel wanneer hij beseft dat Didier ze niet alle vijf op een rij heeft en met wapens wil werken. De fotoshoot VDB Fashion heeft enkele fotoshoots gepland met modellen in lingerie en Benny wil daar maar al te graag bij zijn. De eerste fotoshoot moet hij echter missen omdat er een noodgeval was in Antwerpen. Omdat hij ook de tweede shoot niet wou missen, besluit Benny om te prutsen met de verwarmingsinstallatie zodat hij zeker in Mechelen moet blijven om het te repareren. Wat Benny echter niet verwachtte was dat het deze keer een fotoshoot met mannelijke modellen was. Ondertussen is de verwarming nog steeds kapot bij VDB en Veronique Van den Bossche begint ongeduldig te worden. Benny beseft dat hij meer kapot gedaan heeft dan verwacht en dat alleen een vakman het zal kunnen repareren. De vakman vertelt dat er sabotage in het spel is en Veronique verdenkt onmiddellijk Benny. Hier kan Benny helemaal niet mee lachen en hij dreigt er zelfs mee hogerop te gaan. Liesbeth Pauwels beseft dat Benny zich moet excuseren bij Veronique voor het te laat is en Benny besluit zich erbij neer te leggen. De moord op Jens Stefanie Coppens heeft een nieuwe vriend, Jens Colpaert. Al snel blijkt dat Jens gokschulden heeft, ter waarde van 7000 euro. Jens heeft een plan: Hij wil Stefanie laten verkrachten en dan is hij al meteen de helft van zijn schulden kwijt. Stefanie kan ontsnappen, maar wanneer ze wenend thuiskomt en alles vertelt vertrekt Benny razend naar Jens. Er volgt een vechtpartij waarbij na een paar klappen Benny wegloopt. De volgende dag wordt Benny aangehouden op verdenking van moord op Jens. Benny wordt onmiddellijk naar het politiebureau overgebracht waar hij dagenlang ondervraagd wordt. Benny blijft beweren dat hij onschuldig is maar de politie gelooft hem niet, vooral omdat er geen andere verdachten zijn. Benny beseft dat hij in de problemen zit en wanneer hij overgebracht wordt naar de gevangenis, kan hij ontsnappen. Dagenlang hoort de familie Pauwels niets meer van Benny en ze vragen zich luidop af waar hij naartoe is. Ook de politie zit met veel vraagtekens. Ondertussen kan Benny onderduiken in het appartement van Rita Van den Bossche. Benny wil al snel zijn familie zien maar volgens Rita is dit te riskant, vooral omdat de politie het huis van Patrick in de gaten houdt. Uiteindelijk kan de politie Raf oppakken en gaat hij over tot bekentenissen, waardoor Benny wordt vrijgesproken. Ze vertrekken nadien op reis naar Venetië waardoor ze alle spanningen van de voorbije weken achter hun kunnen laten. Het dieet Benny is er niet over te spreken dat de vrouwen nu mee gaan koersen. Vooral omdat Liesbeth Pauwels hem nu in de gaten kan houden in het café. Benny begint plots te twijfelen aan zichzelf en gaat op dieet. Hij begint ook inventief te sporten. Hij wil er graag goed uitzien en brengt al snel een bezoek aan de wellness. Een derde kindje De nieuwste hobby van Benny: tuinieren, loopt volledig uit de hand. Benny is alleen nog maar met zijn groenten bezig, en heeft geen oog meer voor Liesbeth. Daar wil zij iets aan veranderen en ze probeert opnieuw zijn aandacht te trekken. Wanneer Liesbeth één keer haar pil vergeet in te nemen, vreest de hele familie dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Liesbeth gaat op bezoek bij Leen Van den Bossche en komt te weten dat de zwangerschapstest negatief is. Benny is minder opgelucht dan Liesbeth, en wou eigenlijk graag nog een derde kindje. Liesbeth ziet dit idee helemaal niet zitten en wil zelfs dat Benny zich laat steriliseren. De volgende dagen probeert Liesbeth haar man te overtuigen dat een sterilisatie de beste oplossing is. Benny wil er niets meer over horen en probeert zo weinig mogelijk thuis te zijn om Liesbeth te ontwijken. Hij gaat achter zijn uren bijvoorbeeld decors bouwen bij de musicalgroep waar Linda Desmet onlangs lid van is geworden. Maar zijn kinderwens blijft door zijn hoofd spoken. Benny besluit eerlijk te zijn tegenover Liesbeth en hij vertelt dat hij nog heel graag een kindje wil. Wanneer Liesbeth en Benny samen een nachtje op Arthur Van den Bossche babysitten, komen ook bij haar de gevoelens weer boven. Liesbeth gooit haar pil in de vuilbak. |-|Seizoen 24= Delphine versus Elise (deel 2) Benny en Liesbeth Pauwels vieren samen de verloving van Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans in de Jan en Alleman. Ze gaan echter iets vroeger naar huis omdat ze nog willen oefenen voor een kindje. Hun wilde plannen worden echter verstoord wanneer Agnes Moelaert een dringend telefoontje van Mathias Moelaert krijgt. Delphine Van Winckel is vermist en Agnes denkt dat ze iets te maken heeft met de moord op Elise Casters. Terwijl Agnes haar dochter zoekt, wachten Benny, Liesbeth en Patrick Pauwels geduldig op nieuws. Agnes kan Delphine kalmeren en ervoor zorgen dat zich laat opnemen in een instelling. De mislukte zwangerschap Twee maanden later. Benny is bijzonder zorgzaam voor Liesbeth en dat merkt Stefanie Coppens, die ondertussen terug is van Frankrijk, al snel op. Ze is er zeker van dat haar mama opnieuw zwanger is en de volgende dag vertellen Benny en Liesbeth het goede nieuws aan hun gezinnetje. Liesbeth wil dat het nieuws nog geheim blijft voor hun vrienden, maar Benny vertelt het toch aan Jan Van den Bossche, waardoor al snel iedereen van de familie Van den Bossche het weet. De zwangerschap verloopt echter niet zonder problemen. Liesbeth verliest meerdere keren bloed, en Benny wil dat ze zich onmiddellijk laat onderzoeken door Leen Van den Bossche. Leen verwijst hen door naar het ziekenhuis en daar vertelt de gynaecoloog dat Liesbeth een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap heeft. Het kindje wordt weggenomen, omdat het geen kans op overleving heeft. Bovendien werd er een gezwel ontdekt in haar baarmoeder en Liesbeth neemt de drastische beslissing om haar baarmoeder preventief te verwijderen. Benny breekt en kan dit maar moeilijk verwerken. Zijn droom om nog een derde kindje te krijgen, moet hij definitief opbergen. Benny moet zich echter sterk houden voor Liesbeth omdat ze in het ziekenhuis de ziekenhuisbacterie oploopt en naar Intensieve wordt gebracht. Patrick Pauwels keert vervroegd terug naar België om bij zijn familie te zijn. Enkele dagen later mag Liesbeth alweer naar huis omdat ze aan de beterhand is. Ze gaat nog niet meteen werken en Benny besluit haar in de watten te leggen. De nieuwe secretaresse Wanneer Benny benaderd wordt door Mathias Moelaert in verband met de stalking van zijn secretaresse, probeert Benny hem zo goed mogelijk advies te geven. Benny waarschuwt zijn goede vriend dat Agnes wel eens gevaarlijk uit de hoek kan komen, net zoals Glenn Close in de film 'Fatal Attraction'. Wanneer Mathias eindelijk Agnes ontslaat, biedt Benny zijn hulp aan in de zoektocht naar een nieuwe secretaresse. Er zijn verschillende kandidaten en Benny zorgt ervoor dat Mathias deze keer een minder aantrekkelijke secretaresse in dienst neemt. Samen kiezen ze unaniem voor Jenny Versteven. De studies van Liesbeth Sinds Liesbeth Pauwels de gerante van de Foodbar is, reiken haar ambities heel ver. Ze wil de Foodbar opnieuw uitbreiden tot een heuze keten in België, maar zonder diploma wil Peter Van den Bossche haar die kans niet geven. Op aanraden van Thomas Van den Bossche gaat Liesbeth alsnog voor haar diploma middelbaar onderwijs gaan, maar dat betekent wel dat ze weinig tijd zal kunnen vrijmaken voor haar gezin. Benny twijfelt, maar wil zijn vrouw deze kans niet ontzeggen en steunt haar voor de volle 100% tijdens haar studies. Ondertussen wil Benny zijn hulp aan filmstudent Elias bieden. Hij is bezig met een bijzonder project en komt vaak ten huize Pauwels over de vloer. Maar de bezoekjes hebben nog een andere reden. Hij is namelijk tot over zijn oren verliefd op Stefanie Coppens en Benny heeft dit al snel in de gaten. Hij probeert te verhinderen dat de twee alleen zijn en slaagt in zijn opzet. Liesbeth is volop aan het studeren, maar verliest haar gezin helemaal uit het oog. Benny en Patrick Pauwels vinden ze dat het rustiger aan moet doen, maar kunnen haar niet overtuigen om de boeken neer te leggen. Liesbeth wil niet langer gestoord worden thuis en gaat voor enkele dagen bij Agnes Moelaert in Frankrijk logeren om haar Frans te oefenen. Ondertussen probeert Benny het huishouden te runnen, maar vooral de afwas zorgt voor veel problemen. Benny komt met de oplossing en koopt een afwasmachine. Na haar terugkomst gaat Liesbeth haar eerste examens afleggen en is ze met glans geslaagd. Arno en Wang Li Enkele dagen later staat Arno Coppens terug in België. Zijn stage in China is achter de rug, maar hij is niet alleen teruggekomen. Hij heeft namelijk een Chinees meisje meegebracht: Wang Li. Arno en Wang Li zijn een koppel en hij wil haar voorstellen aan zijn familie. Liesbeth en Benny zijn volledig van hun melk met dit nieuws, maar proberen het meisje zo goed mogelijk op te vangen. Wang Li houdt er echter vreemde gewoontes op na, en kan zich niet aanpassen aan de westerse keuken. Benny wil dat ze zich thuis voelt en gaat naar een Chinees restaurant om eten te bestellen. Maar wie ziet hij daar als serveerster opdienen? Arno biecht nadien op dat hij zijn familie wou beetnemen en dat Wang Li gewoon een Belgisch meisje is. Om haar excuses aan te bieden nodigt Wang Li het hele gezin uit in het restaurant van haar ouders, maar Liesbeth heeft daar iets te diep in het glas gekeken. Ze komt ten val en belandt met haar been in het gips. De gekantelde tankwagen Vlak voor kerstmis raken zowel Benny als Patrick gescheiden van hun gezin door een gekantelde tankwagen in Mechelen. Er is een giftige stof vrijgekomen en niemand mag zijn woning verlaten. Benny en Patrick waren op dat moment in de Jan en Alleman en moeten enkele dagen met Jan Van den Bossche, Mathias Moelaert, Albert Thielens en Arthur Van den Bossche doorbrengen. Geen eenvoudige opdracht, want het gehuil van Arthur, het slaapgebrek en het gebrek aan voedsel zorgt voor een domper op de sfeer. Benny is dan ook dolgelukkig wanneer hij terug naar zijn Lizzy mag. Reading (deel 1) Wanneer haar been uit het gips mag, gaat Liesbeth terug aan de slag in de Foodbar. Ze krijgt van Peter Van den Bossche de kans om enkele maanden naar Engeland te trekken voor een seminarie. Liesbeth ziet deze kans wel zitten, maar durft Benny niet op de hoogte te brengen. Ze doet stiekem mee aan een examen en ze wordt toegelaten. Benny en Patrick merken een vreemde betaling op, en Benny denkt meteen dat Liesbeth een weekendje Engeland geregeld heeft voor Valentijn. Tot Liesbeth eerlijk is over haar plannen en Benny compleet over zijn toeren is. Hij is razend omdat ze gelogen heeft en gaat naar de Jan en Alleman om af te koelen. Enkele dagen later komt Benny tot inkeer en beseft hij dat hij eigenlijk enorm fier is op zijn vrouw. Het zal niet makkelijk zijn om Liesbeth te laten gaan, maar toch geeft hij zijn toestemming. Nieuwe liefdes en conflicten Zowel Stefanie Coppens als Arno Coppens hebben een nieuw lief, maar dat verloopt niet van een leien dakje. Benny stelt zich vooral enorm beschermend op tegenover zijn dochter, omdat Thomas Van den Bossche haar niet altijd even goed behandelt. Thomas heeft veel geheimen en stoot zich van Stefanie af om haar te beschermen. Benny maakt het hem dan ook duidelijk dat hij Stefanie niet mag kwetsen, of er vallen gewonden. Ook het nieuwe liefje van Arno, Estee Eeckelaert, zorgt voor onenigheid binnen de familie. Benny vindt Estee een 'topgriet' omdat ze ook verstand heeft van films, maar de rest van de familie is minder enthousiast. Vooral Liesbeth heeft meteen in de gaten dat Estee haar absoluut niet moet hebben. Ondertussen ontstaat er ruzie tussen Benny en zijn goede vriend Bart Van den Bossche. Na een nachtje stappen hebben ze allebei iets te veel gedronken, en lijkt het alsof ze gevochten hebben. Ze herinneren zich niets meer, maar Benny wil weten wat er die nacht juist gebeurd is. Ook Bart gaat op onderzoek in het café waar ze het laatst geweest zijn, maar komt geen stap dichter bij de waarheid. Tot Benny zich plotseling dingen begint te herinneren. Bart en Benny hadden een gesprek over vrouwen, en Bart gaf toe dat hij Liesbeth wel ziet zitten, waardoor Benny met hem gevochten heeft. Liesbeth voelt zich gecharmeerd, maar voor Benny is dat reden genoeg om hun vriendschap op te zeggen. Tot Trudy en Liesbeth ervoor zorgen dat de twee mannen hun problemen opzij kunnen zetten. Reading (deel 2) Liesbeth staat klaar om naar Reading te vertrekken en in de Foodbar zijn ze nog steeds op zoek naar een extra kracht. Benny geeft zichzelf op als vrijwilliger, en lijkt het werk in de Foodbar zelfs graag te doen. Tot hij beseft dat hij nadien ook nog de hele Foodbar moet opkuisen. Benny geeft er dan na enkele dagen al de brui aan. Benny en Liesbeth vertrekken samen naar Reading, waar ze nog een laatste keer afscheid kunnen nemen. Benny heeft het moeilijk zonder zijn Lizzy, maar krijgt veel steun van zijn gezin. Wanneer Delphine Van Winckel enkele dagen bij de familie Pauwels komt logeren, wil Benny zich dan ook over haar ontfermen. Benny komt via Skype te weten dat Liesbeth in Reading kennis gemaakt heeft met één van haar docenten: de Nederlandse Ben Kelly. Benny komt te weten dat de twee veel tijd samen spenderen, omdat hij haar bijles geeft en helpt met haar cursusmateriaal. Benny is jaloers op de plotse hechte band van de twee en wil persoonlijk naar Reading afzakken om na te gaan of er niets is tussen de twee. Wanneer ze Ben in een restaurant tegen het lijf lopen, wil Benny hem waarschuwen dat hij niets moet proberen met zijn vrouw. Benny en Veronique Terug in België wordt Benny plots gecontacteerd door Veronique Van den Bossche. Zij vraagt zich af wat Liesbeth van plan is met de Foodbar en hoopt dat ze via Benny meer te weten komt over de internationale plannen van Peter. Benny vertelt dat Liesbeth inderdaad de Foodbar internationaal wil uitbreiden, en Veronique wil deze taak van haar overnemen. Benny is enthousiast, omdat Liesbeth dan misschien gewoon naar huis kan komen. Liesbeth wil hier echter niets van weten en het plannetje van Veronique en Benny mislukt. Ondertussen hebben de twee elkaar beter leren kennen en ontdekt Benny de meer emotionele kant van Veronique. Zeker wanneer ze toegeeft dat ze zich vaak heel eenzaam voelt. De twee gaan verschillende keren samen uit eten, omdat Veronique hem wil bedanken voor zijn hulp. Na de begrafenis van Thomas Van den Bossche en Bart Van den Bossche zijn zowel Benny als Veronique zeer emotioneel. Ze belanden samen in bed, en daar heeft Benny onmiddellijk spijt van. Hij probeert Veronique te ontwijken en is er van overtuigd dat hij de waarheid aan Liesbeth moet vertellen. Tijdens een zeer moeilijk skypegesprek biecht Benny zijn misstap op en moet Liesbeth ook toegeven dat ze met Ben naar bed is geweest op hetzelfde moment. Benny is er het hart van in en vertrekt onmiddellijk naar Reading zonder zijn gezin te waarschuwen. Terwijl Benny en Liesbeth hun problemen proberen op te lossen, is iedereen in België doodongerust. Wanneer Benny terug is, is hij zeer prikkelbaar en vragen Patrick en Stefanie zich af wat er aan de hand is tussen de twee. Benny geeft toe dat er even problemen zijn geweest, maar dat alles terug in orde is. Benny en Liesbeth vergeven elkaar en willen hun huwelijk niet zomaar opblazen. Het Reading avontuur van Liesbeth zit er bijna op en ze moet haar grote presentatie geven, waar ook een paar belangrijke CEO's aanwezig zullen zijn. Na afloop van haar presentatie wordt Liesbeth aangesproken door Mr. Dean, de CEO van een grote, internationale firma. Ze willen Liesbeth een job aanbieden. Liesbeth wil dit met Benny overleggen, maar Benny is zeer duidelijk. Hij wil dat Liesbeth gewoon terug naar huis komt en probeert Peter er zelfs van te overtuigen om Liesbeth tegen te houden. Wanneer Liesbeth in Reading opnieuw aangesproken wordt door de CEO, wachten Benny en de rest thuis gespannen op haar antwoord. |-|Seizoen 25= Binnenkort 'Trivia' *Hilde De Baerdemaeker, die de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels vertolkt, speelde ook al eens de vrouw van Roel Vanderstukken in het VTM-programma LouisLouise. *Benny zorgt vaak voor een komische noot in het programma met zijn ondertussen legendarische uitspraken 'Boemshakalak' en 'Beste Film Ever'. De eerste uitspraak kan je op de website van Familie downloaden als ringtone. *Benny gebruikt veel bijnamen. Zo noemt hij Liesbeth Pauwels vaak 'Lizzy' of 'Baby', zijn zoon Arno Coppens 'Smalle', Mathias Moelaert 'Thieuke', Veronique Van den Bossche 'Madame Veronique' en zijn schoonvader Patrick Pauwels 'Onze Va'. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Generiek benny.png Generiek7_4.jpg Generiek7_5.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto08.png 'Galerij' Benny5000.jpg familie_benny_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg S24-benny.jpg S24-benny2.png S24-BennyLiesbeth1.jpg S24-BennyLiesbeth2.jpg S24-benny avatar.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 22= Ludo benny.jpg Benny is dronken.jpg Benny.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg Familie afl4957 01.jpg Familie afl4964 03.jpg Benny & Arno.jpg FamiliePauwelshhh.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_03.jpg familie_afl4972_06.jpg Familie afl4981 05.jpg Familie afl4977 01.jpg Familie afl5004 01.jpg Familie afl4976 04.jpg Familie afl4977 03.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg familie_afl5004_01.jpg Valentijn01.jpg Valentijn02.jpg 883506_10151521704512491_980579773_o.jpg familie_afl5020_04.jpg FAM01.jpg FAM03.jpg familie_afl5025_02.jpg familie_afl5033_04.jpg familie_afl5033_06.jpg familie_afl5060_01.jpg familie_afl5060_02.jpg familie_afl5068_04.jpg familie_afl5068_05.jpg familie_afl5072_04.jpg familie_afl5072_06.jpg familie_afl5075_02.jpg familie_afl5078_02.jpg familie_afl5080_04.jpg familie_afl5080_05.jpg familie_afl2083_01.jpg familie_afl2083_02.jpg familie_afl2083_03.jpg familie_afl5088_01.jpg familie_afl5090_01.jpg familie_afl5101_01.jpg familie_afl5102_01.jpg familie_afl5102_04.jpg familie_afl5105_04.jpg familie_afl5105_26.jpg seizoensfinale2.jpg seizoensfinale11.jpg |-|Seizoen 23= 23-2-17nieuw.jpg 23-9-17.jpg Familie 5210 001.jpg Familie 5210 002.jpg Familie 5210 003.jpg 640px-Familie 5269 02.jpg Familie 5269 03.jpg Familie 5270 06.jpg Familie 5271 003.jpg Familie5271.jpg Familie 5272 002.jpg Familie 5272 003.jpg Familie 5272 001.jpg Familie 5278 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5294 003.jpg Familie 5294 002.jpg Familie 5312 002.jpg |-|Seizoen 24= Familie 5328 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 002.jpg S24E007 006.png S24E007 04.png S24e009 14.jpg S24e009 05.jpg S24e009 03.jpg S24e009 02.jpg S24E010 10.png S24E010 01.png S24E011-16.png S24E011-10.png S24E011-08.png S24E012 16.png S24E012 15.png S24E012 08.png S24E012 07.png S24E012 003.png S24E012 001.png S24e013 14.jpg S24e013 13.jpg S24e013 11.jpg S24E014 13.png S24E014 09.png S24E015 05.png S24E016 14.png S24E016 06.png 5340 02 vergroot.png Familie 5341 002.jpg Familie 5341 001.jpg Familie 5344 005.jpg Familie 5465 01.jpg Familie 5461 03.jpg Familie 5461 02.jpg Familie 5470 006.jpg Familie 5470 004.jpg Familie 5470 003.jpg Familie 5470 002.jpg Familie 5470 001.jpg 11121780_10153263585342491_759634082728437539_o.png Familie_5520_001.jpg Familie_5520_002.jpg Familie_5521_001.jpg 11128336 10153382719132491 3746528695777097634 o.png BennyVeronique.jpg S24 E179 014.png S24 E179 013.png S24 E179 010.png S24 E179 005.png S24 E180 032.png S24 E180 029.png S24 E180 016.png S24 E180 004.png S24 E181 012.png S24 E181 003.png S24 E181 002.png S24 E182 014.png S24 E182 001.png S24 E183 006.png S24 E183 003.png S24 E184 025-26.png S24 E184 024.png S24 E184 023.png S24 E184 017.png S24 E184 001.png S24 E185 019.png S24 E185 001.png S24 E188 016.png S24 E188 014.png S24 E188 009.png S24 E188 008.png S24 E189 019.png S24 E189 013.png S24 E189 011.png S24 E190 006.png S24 E190 002.png S24 E190 001.png S24 E191 020.png S24 E191 004.png S24 E192 005.png S24 E195 030.png S24 E195 029.png S24 E195 028.png S24 E195 019.png S24 E196 021.png S24 E205 011.png S24 E205 004.png S24 E205 003.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relatie van Benny en Liesbeth, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de affaires van Benny, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Coppens, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Benny Coppens